Allies
by Anonymoosexxx
Summary: A take on Thor 2. Jane is kidnapped by the enemy as a war rages in Asgard. Thor needs help and there is only one person he can turn to.
1. Chapter 1

Allies

A take on Thor 2. Jane is kidnapped by the enemy as a war rages in Asgard. Thor needs help and there is only one person he can turn to.

Has anyone ever been prosecuted for not having a disclaimer on a fan-fiction ? I don't know but just in case; I do not own these characters as you probably know. Just borrowing but I promise to put them back exactly where I found them.

It was the exact same. She was sure of it. Identical storm patters to when he had appeared two years ago. All the evidence pointed to it. Thor was back. Thor was back on earth. Jane could barley contain her excitement.

They had driven for hours to get to the exact location Jane had predicted. It had involved a lot of calculations that had each been triple checked she was sure she was right.

As they drove closer she saw police cars surrounding the area.

The officers were out of their car and looking up to the sky with terrified expressions on many of their faces.

Jane pulled the break and the car squealed to a stop and she jumped out. Looking up she saw what had causes the commotion.

The clouds in the sky swirled violently. Dark grey and dangerous looking. All had focused into one massive spiral that bore down upon the earth imposing and deadly.

This was not what it was supposed to look like. Jane panicked she could see now why the police were here this did not look natural. It loomed over the city like a black serpent ready to strike.

A terrible thought came to her what if it wasn't Thor coming trough. She knew there were other things out there but it Hadn't occurred to her that it might something else that had caused the storm.

She filled with dread. She could vaguely make out Darcy saying something to her but her voice was lost in the blustery wind.

There was brilliant flash of lightning followed by crashing thunder and when she looked up again Thor was standing there Clad in his elaborate armour.

The police stood shocked staring at the Asgardian. Jane too stood stunned for a moment. She noticed Thor looked slightly different. His hair was longer and his expression seemed hardened. Less open and playful than she remembered it.

He looked around and caught her eye. His expression softened when he saw her. But he quickly broke his gaze and looked up into the dark sky and he looked scared. an emotion she had not seen very often on his handsome face.

The changes in him scared her but as she looked at him her heart softened and she realised just how much she had missed him over the last two years.

He marched through the crowd. Ignoring the cops who tried to intercept him to question him.

"I gave you my word I would return" He said when he was close. Without warning he wrapped an arm around her pulled her to him. He thrust his hammer upwards and a bolt of lightning shot from it. there was a gold light. She heard Darcy screaming for her and then it was quiet.

She had her head buried in his neck and his arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She moved away from him when everything was still.

"Where are we ? What happened ?"

"we must go to the palace immediately. I shall explain on the way"

Jane looked around her and saw where they were. It was a massive room with golden walls and some kind of statue in the middle. Thor quickly led her out of the room where they passed a man in odd clothing similar to Thors.

Thor nodded to him and the man spoke in a deep steady voice.

"I trust everything went to plan"

"yes Heimdall thank you for your help"

"Thor tell me now what's happening ?"

"we are at war. I have brought you here because I believe you to be in danger "

"At war with who ? Is it because of Loki ? Why am I in danger"

The questions fell from her lips.

"It's not Loki he is still imprisoned as for why I believe you to be in danger because she told me" His expression darkened as he said this.

"Thor who ? Who told you ?"

She was scared now who could pose a threath to Thor.

"Malekith"

As he spoke there was a loud thundery sound she knew it was not Thor by the fear that flitted across his face at the sound.

They ran from the room which led on to a wide bridge that looked as though it was made from Multicoloured glass. All around was darkness except for a thick black smoke that seemed to emanate from no where. Thor held her tightly to him.

"We must leave at once"

He told her and they began to run toward the palace.

The tendrils of smoke chased them and before she knew it she could feel them wrap around her.

"THOR !"

She screamed. Oh god it was going to pull her right off the bridge. She strained against it. Panick and terror filled her.

Thor hurled his hammer through the smoke breaking it's grasp for a moment before it reformed and coiled around her again.

Thor in increasing desperation flung his hammer into the centre of the smoke. It merely flew back to him.

Jane was pulled off the edge of the rainbow bridge and engulfed in black smoke. As she disappeared into the mist she heard Thor roar in anger and another mysterious voice laugh hysterically.

Thanks I'd like to know if anyone wants me to continue. If so it's going to be quite Loki centric. Any opinions, ideas and pointing out of my mistakes is welcome.

Also I'm considering bringing in the avengers let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Not mine.

"You must be truly desperate to be coming to me for help" Lokis cold voice sounded amused.

Thor had debated whether he should come here or not. He remembered the hate in Lokies eyes during the trial as the guards had dragged him away.

He didn't even know if Loki would help him if he refused there was really nothing he could do. He knew from expirience there would be no convincing him.

He also knew of the massive risks involved in releasing Loki even for a short while but

He would not be foolish this time. He would not trust Loki. There would be no trying to convince him to see sense. Loki was to far gone and Thor knew it. He had been naive regarding Loki before and it had nearly cost him his life.

He rounded the corner in the deepest caves under the palace of Asgard and saw his once brother sat in his cell. His cold eyes filled with malevolent humor. Instead of anger Thor felt deep sense of longing. He wished to see his brother. His mischeviouse younger brother who played innocent tricks and told inconsequesial lies.

Not this angry stranger who sat in his place. He wondered if the Loki he once knew would ever return. Looking at his cold condescending expression made him doubt he ever existed.

He ignored his emotions and got straight to the point. "Jane has been taken. I need your help"

"Why do you need me ? You have an entire army" He sounded genuinely curious but guarded.

"They are strong but they can not simply barge through our enemies defence. We are at war with the dark elves we need to get in without them noticing so they can not have a chance to stop us"

Realisation dawned on Lokies face "Ah you need magic ... but there are many skilled sorcerers in Asgard" He sounded mocking now.

"None as good as you"

"Perhaps not but they come without the risk"

"I can not take chances I need to rescue Jane"

Loki studied him for a moment "I will help you retrieve your human if only to escape this prison for a short time"

Thor's voice turned hard. "Do not think Me coming to you for help means I trust you and you should know that when you betray me I will kill you"

"When do we start" Loki asked sounding unaffected.

"The all father can not know he forbade it."

"Growing a spine at last I see" Loki said looking mildly surprised.

Thor ignored it. "I shall unlock your cell now try anything and I will not hesitate in hurting you"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

A short time later they sat in Thor's chambers. Loki pouring over a large book. Thor standing across from him watched him warily clearly agitated and pacing back and forth across the room. His eyes never leaving Lokies. It was a long time before Loki spoke.

"yes ... I think- hmm" Loki murmured his eyes still glued to the page.

"What ? What is it have figured out a way to save Jane" Thor questioned frantically and hopefully.

"Perhaps" He simply said "I will need supplies" He murmured not looking up from the book.

"For what tell me of your plan"

"Well we will unfortunately have to travel to their fortress by traditional means as I do not have the ability to teleport both of us their and back. Once we obtain the girl I believe I will have enough power to bring us back" He said thoughtfully Thor noticed his voice was devoid of it's usual malice as he outlined his plan he sounded almost as though he was speaking to himself.

"And how do you intend to infiltrate The dark elves lair surly not even you can simply teleport into their fortress"

Thor questioned his plan skeptically.

"You underestimate me again. I know of another entrance in svartalfheim that will lead into their fortress"

"How in the nine realms did you learn of this passage" A look of incredulity adorned his face.

"Surely they would not leave such an easy passage unguarded"

"A past alliance with malekith that did not end well. It is by no means an "easy" passage" He said scowling at Thor.

"I suspect malekith will have long forgotten it. It is hidden in the caves of their planet. They are difficult to navigate but not impossible. As for the supplies it is for a potion. Svartalfheim is much farther away than midgard. If the human is to teleport such distance she will need aid. the potion will give her the property of an asgardian for a short time allowing her to teleport with us assuming she is still alive that is.

Thor's face flooded with worry at this. Loki continued unaware or uncaring.

"We shall travel through the caves get the girl and return" He summed up simply.

Thor looked at him "You make such a difficult task sound deceptively simple brother"

Loki looked up from the book sharply "Don't call me that"

"We are still brothers regardless of every thing that has happened" Thor told him honestly

"We were never brothers you idiot the only reason the all-father took me was to serve a purpose are you really so blind that you still can not see that"

Loki told him coldly. Hate in his eyes as he glared at Thor.

Thor stared at him for a moment saddened at how deep Lokies bitterness ran. "When did you become like this. When did you start to hate me so much."

"If you wish to save your human I suggest you fetch me the necessary items imediatly" He replied icily.

Please review


End file.
